Tak Terukur
by winter lodge
Summary: Sains tidak punya alat ukur untuk cinta. [canon divergence]


assasination classroom (c) matsui yuusei; no copyright law infringement intended, no profit gained.

warnings: ooc; experimental sappy philosophical junk, pure headcanon. publish dari hp jadi formattingnya rada tulul nantilah dibenerin lagi

* * *

Biasanya, Rio paling malas jika tiba gilirannya untuk mengurus kelinci peliharaan di sekolah.

Hanya saja Manami tidak akan mengizinkan partner piketnya itu pergi lagi; Rio menyadari bahwa betapa selama episode-episode asasinasi di kelasnya berlangsung, gadis berkacamata itu terlihat lebih asertif dibanding sebelumnya. Dulu, Manami hanya akan terdiam dan mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan piket ketika Rio mangkir, berbeda dengan hari ini. Rio sendiri sempat kaget ketika Manami menarik rompinya dan mengatakan, "Nakamura-san, piket kelinci," tanpa terbata-bata sambil menatap Rio penuh permohonan. Ditambah dengan lirikan tajam dari Meg, rasanya memang Rio tidak ditakdirkan untuk mangkir lagi. Begitu bel pulang sekolah terdengar di seluruh gedung kelas mereka yang kecil, langkahnya berjingkat-jingkat mengikuti Manami yang menyiapkan sapu dan lap untuk membersihkan kandang.

Dari balik jeruji kelinci-kelinci itu tampak seperti buntalan bantal-bantal kecil yang menggemaskan, berkumpul di pojokan kandang untuk mencari kehangatan dan melawan udara Februari yang belum juga menghangat. Mereka bergeming ketika suara derit pintu kandang yang terbuka bergema, terlalu kedinginan untuk peduli, dan hal tersebut membuat Rio tersenyum geli. Tangannya gatal untuk menyentuh bulu-bulu lembut kelinci-kelinci tersebut, dan Manami tidak melarang, jadi Rio melakukannya.

"Rasanya berbeda dengan mengelus kucing, ya," komentar Rio sembari jarinya sibuk berlarian di antara bulu putih lembut seekor kelinci yang berukuran paling besar. "Kalau Arthur dielus-elus seperti ini, pasti langsung manja-manja berlebihan."

Manami tersenyum simpul mendengar cerita Rio barusan. "Nakamura-san sangat sayang dengan kucingnya, ya."

"Sudah kuanggap adik sendiri," jawab Rio dengan nada riang, renyah seperti bunyi simbal. "Kau pernah punya binatang peliharaan, Manami-chan?"

Manami menggeleng. "Mm ... tidak ... kata ayahku, banyak substansi di kamarku yang berbahaya apabila sampai terkena binatang. Jadi orangtuaku tidak pernah mengizinkanku memelihara binatang."

Mendengar jawaban barusan, Rio mengangguk-angguk maklum, mengetahui hobi sang gadis berkacamata yang berurusan dengan zat-zat kimia membuatnya tidak kaget dengan jawaban tersebut. "Lain kali datanglah ke rumahku dan main dengan Arthur, Manami-chan! Biasanya ia suka sekali jika ada tamu yang datang."

Rio memerhatikan pupil mata Manami yang melebar, tampak kaget, pikirnya mungkin Manami tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan derajat intimasi seperti ini (Rio mengenal Manami sebagai seseorang yang sangat privat dan atas dasar itulah ia menebak) sehingga undangan untuk datang ke rumah teman merupakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Ketika gadis itu menjawab dengan anggukan tergesa yang membuatnya seperti burung hantu, Rio tertawa tanpa maksud untuk merendahkan. Tepukannya yang kemudian didaratkan pada bahu Manami seolah mengisyaratkan, kita kan teman.

Manami kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak lama-lama berbasa-basi, dengan segera meminta Rio untuk memindahkan kelinci-kelinci sementara dirinya menyapu kandang. Bukan pekerjaan yang sulit bagi Rio (tapi mungkin sulit bagi Manami karena ia memiliki pengalaman yang minim soal berinteraksi dengan binatang, ia adalah Okuda Manami bukan Kurahashi Hinano) sehingga ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu dengan cepat. Manami berharap setelah Rio selesai memindahkan kelinci-kelinci manis itu, sang gadis pirang akan bisa segera membantunya membersihkan kandang, namun nyatanya Rio malah termenung di depan kotak pasir tempat kelinci-kelinci itu bermain untuk sementara.

"Nakamura-san?"

Manami menegur sekali. Tidak ada respon, gadis yang dipanggilnya tampak terlalu larut dengan hal yang dipikirkannya sendiri.

"Anuu, Nakamura-san?"

"Oh, sori!" Rio tersentak, seolah ditarik paksa dari satu dunia ke dunia yang lainnya. "Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan, Manami-chan?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Nakamura-san?"

Manami tahu bahwa fokus Rio tengah absen dari matanya saat Manami memanggil gadis itu pertama kali, serta kerutan-kerutan halus yang terbentuk di dahi, mencerminkan skema-skema kognitif yang tengah berlarian di otaknya demi meraih suatu kesimpulan tertentu.

"Uh, mungkin ... mungkin bisa dibilang begitu."

Jawabannya terdengar penuh keraguan namun menjadi seorang Nakamura Rio yang supel, besar kemungkinan bahwa gadis itu akan bercerita mengenai apa yang ia pikirkan, dan ketika saat itu tiba Manami harus siap menjadi telinga yang mendengarkan; oh, apakah ia bisa? Tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam sapu lebih keras, lebih gugup.

"Kelinci yang putih ini sangat dekat dengan yang cokelat, ya." Rio memulai dengan topik kelinci, sesuatu yang sebetulnya tidak Manami sangka. "Tapi kaulihat kelinci abu-abu ini? Tampaknya ia ingin sekali bermain dengan si cokelat namun si putih sudah merebut semua perhatiannya."

"Ah, mereka memang begitu, Nakamura-san ... sejak dulu si abu-abu terlihat ingin sekali bermain dengan si cokelat ..."

"Jadi sudah sejak dulu, ya?"

"Uhm."

"Dan si putih mainnya selalu dengan si cokelat?"

"Seringnya begitu, tapi kadang si cokelat tidak menolak main dengan si abu-abu, kok."

Rio mengangguk-angguk. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari kelinci-kelinci yang kini sedang berkumpul di salah satu pojok kotak pasir.

"Manusia juga kadang begitu, ya?"

Manami mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Maksudnya, Nakamura-san?"

Rio mendesah pelan, jawabannya sedikit reluktan. "Menurutmu ya, kalau ada tiga orang ... sebut saja, Orang A, Orang B, dan Orang C. Orang A dan B sama-sama menyayangi Orang C, namun rasa sayang Orang B lebih besar dibandingkan Orang A. Apakah ... uh, Orang A harus berhenti dengan rasa sayangnya? Uh, maksudku ... aah, lupakan saja, Manami-chan! Omonganku tadi tidak masuk akal, abaikan saja!"

Tanpa Rio duga, jawaban yang didapatkannya dari Manami adalah kikikan pelan. Ia mendongak untuk menemukan wajah partner piketnya itu tersembunyi di balik genggaman tangan dan gagang sapu, tertawa geli. Rio menggembungkan pipinya.

"Manami-chan ..." Nada suaranya merajuk. Manami mengibaskan tangannya, menghentikan tawa.

"Maaf, Nakamura-san, habisnya ... habisnya, aku hanya tidak menyangka ternyata Nakamura-san memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu," jawabnya jujur. "Nakamura-san sekarang terlihat seperti protagonis shoujo manga. Hehehe."

"Me-memangnya wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang biasanya membicarakan soal apa, sih?" Rio merasa harus mengingatkan kawannya yang satu ini bahwa dirinya hanyalah gadis remaja biasa. "Bukankah ... tidak heran kalau gadis-gadis seusia kita memikirkan tentang cinta dan sebangsanya?"

"Mm-mm, sama sekali tidak mengherankan, kok." Manami menggeleng, kini menggenggam sapunya dengan lebih rileks. "Nakamura-san, perihal persoalanmu yang tadi ... aku tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata, jadi aku tak tahu apakah apa yang akan kukatakan setelah ini masuk akal atau tidak, tapi ... bukankah rasa cinta, rasa sayang itu tidak bisa diukur, Nakamura-san?"

Rio mengerjapkan mata. Perlu beberapa detik bagi otak briliannya untuk mencerna kalimat Manami barusan dan selagi ia mengiyakan dalam hati, Manami melanjutkan.

"Dalam sains ada banyak benda tak berwujud yang bisa diukur, seperti kecepatan angin, tegangan listrik, kecepatan reaksi, tapi sains tidak punya alat dan satuan ukur untuk rasa sayang, afeksi, cinta, dan sejenisnya ..." gadis berkepang dua itu berhenti sejenak untuk menggali vokabulari di kepalanya, sedikit menyesal dengan kelewat sedikitnya kosakata di sana. "Jadi ... menurutku, kau tidak bisa membandingkan cinta yang kaumiliki dengan cinta yang dimiliki orang lain, karena ... karena kau tak bisa mengukurnya. Kau tak tahu seberapa persis perbedaan itu ada."

"Well ..." Rio tertunduk, mengamati pasir yang kering di depannya. "Kau benar sih, tapi tetap saja jika Orang A merasa bahwa Orang B punya 'kadar cinta' yang lebih banyak dibandingkan dirinya dan hal itu membuatnya merasa 'tidak layak' untuk Orang C, bukankah itu manusiawi?"

"Dibanding manusiawi, aku malah merasa hal seperti itu ... apa ya? Kasar? Tidak sopan?" Manami mengerutkan alis tanda berpikir. "Aku melihat orang yang seperti itu tidak menghargai cinta yang dimilikinya sendiri. Dengan merasa cintanya begitu 'rendah' ia sudah bersikap tidak sopan terhadap cinta yang dimilikinya, bukankah cinta itu adalah perasaan yang berharga bagi masing-masing orang, dan tidak sepatutnya kita membanding-bandingkannya begitu saja?"

Rio mengangguk, pelan. "Aku mengerti maksudmu. Karena kita tidak bisa mengukur cinta kita, tidak sepantasnya kita membanding-bandingkannya, kita tidak memiliki skor tepat mengenai 'kadar cinta' tersebut kan?"

"I-iya. Begitu maksudku "

"Mungkin kita bisa saja berpikir begitu, tapi masalahnya adalah perasaan. Kau sendiri tahu kalau terkadang pikiran dan perasaan tidak bisa disinkronisasi, meskipun sumbernya sama-sama dari otak," Rio tersenyum kecut.

Manami terdiam. Tampak menghayati kata-kata Rio barusan dalam pikirannya.

"Nakamura-san, menurutku perasaan seperti itu bisa dihilangkan dengan cara mulai menghargai cinta yang kita miliki sebagai suatu perasaan khusus yang begitu istimewa. Kau mungkin bisa menyampaikan soal konsep ini lebih jelas dibanding aku, tapi aku tahu Nakamura-san pasti akan mengerti ... aku percaya kalau harga dari cinta yang kita miliki itu tergantung seberapa besar diri kita menghargai cinta itu sendiri." Manami kembali berujar. "Maksudku, kau tidak perlu memikirkan seberapa besar cinta Orang B atau Orang A dan membanding-bandingkannya ... keduanya tetaplah cinta yang berharga dan istimewa bagi masing-masing orang. Jika Orang A menganggap cintanya adalah sesuatu yang berharga, ia tidak akan lagi merasa perlu membandingkan cintanya dengan orang lain. Ia akan menerima perasaan itu sebagai bagian dari dirInya, dan menghargainya seperti menghargai dirinya sendiri."

Keduanya mungkin kini sedang berpikir akan hal yang berbeda; Rio mungkin sedang memikirkan akan perasaan hangat dan lembut saat jatuh cinta, Manami mungkin tengah memikirkan cinta yang tulus dan murni seperti yang dimiliki kedua orangtuanya terhadap dirinya. Yang jelas, meskipun itu berbeda, keduanya adalah perasaan yang sangat, sangat berharga; seperti apa kata Manami barusan.

"Jadi menurutmu," Rio kembali menginisiasi percakapan. "Orang A tidak perlu berhenti menyayangi Orang C?"

"Jika itu adalah bentuk penghargaan terhadap cinta yang dimilikinya, menurutku mengapa tidak?" Manami balik bertanya. "Lagipula kupikir, Orang C pasti senang ya disayang banyak orang ... bukankah melihat orang yang disayangi senang itu juga membahagiakan?"

"... In a way, yes." Rio mengangguk. "Wah, aku tidak menduga lho Manami-chan jago soal hal-hal yang seperti ini. Sudah punya pengalaman banyak ya, hm?"

"Eeeeh penga-pengalaman apa ... aku hanya -"

"Ooi yang sedang piket kelinci! Cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian!" Suara teriakan yang begitu familiar memotong ucapan Manami barusan; Meg. "Kalau tidak cepat selesai, batal dapat traktiran crepes, yaaaa!"

Rio dan Manami berpandangan sejenak, dan dalam satu detik yang bersamaan keduanya terlonjak, baru teringat kalau hari ini Touka akan mentraktir anak-anak perempuan kelas E crepes di toko keluarganya yang baru saja dibuka. Tidak ingin ketinggalan crepes dengan es krim stroberi gratis, Rio melompat dari duduknya dan meraih sapu dari Manami, kemudian mulai menyapu kandang.

"Manami-chan, kauurus kelinci-kelinci itu, ya!"

"Eeeh? Tapi kan tadi Nakamura-san yang kebagian menjaga kelinci ... Nakamura-saaan, tungguuu!"

.

.

.

Omake

"Nakamura-san ..." kedua bola mata Manami terlihat berkilau penasaran, terarah lurus-lurus pada Rio yang sedang mengunyah stroberi dengan riang. "Aku jadi penasaran."

"Hng? Penasaran apa, Manami-chan?"

"Yang tadi kita bicarakan di kandang kelinci itu ... apakah itu tentang Nagisa-kun?"

Rio tersedak.

"Bu-bukan kok! Ahahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja, Manami-chan! Ahahahahaha!"

Tawa itu terdengar begitu dipaksakan.

.

.

.

a/n:

benernya sih ga pengen ngasih a/n panjang-panjang tapi pengen banget cerita soal proses produksi (?) fik ini jadi yha shikatanai (?)

berawal dari baper lagu HOME-nya fullkawa honpo untuk ke 73626293 kalinya (iya sa semua orang tau lu doyan baper fullkawa) saya semacam intrigued sama satu baris liriknya yang berbunyi「恋をしたんだあなたよりもっと」atau terjemahan bebasnya "i fell in love much more than you did" terus kebetulan lagi belajar tentang alat ukur kan jadi kebawa serius dan well yeah there's no measurement unit for love. basically basis fik ini tuh pemikiran iseng tadi itu sih.

buat pemilihan karakter, saya selalu percaya kalo mindset seseorang bisa dipengaruhi sama disiplin ilmu yang sedang dipelajari. mungkin ga begitu keliatan di fik ini tapi saya ingin ngeportray dua sudut pandang; manami, dengan sains sebagai forte-nya, ilmu yang eksak dan empiris dan rio, dengan bahasa sebagai forte-nya, punya mindset yang fleksibel dan terombang-ambing (?) sebagai ciri khas disiplin ilmu sosial-humaniora. awalnya saya mau ngecast kanzaki, tapi saya ganti rio karena dia bilingual dan saya berasumsi kalo yang bilingual itu lebih fleksibel, cmiiw.

oh ya sama satu lagi buat saya rasa sayang itu implikasi dari cinta. cinta itu kan ada berbagai macam, jadi saya harap ketika readers fik saya menemukan unsur "cinta" di fik saya, nggak terjadi penyempitan makna bahwa cinta itu hanya cinta yang romantis saja. cinta lebih luas daripada itu :* #emotmu

ya sudah daripada bertambah panjang lagi a/nnya kita sudahi dulu saja terima kasih sudah membaca! Luvluv


End file.
